


Roller Coaster

by tobiosbae



Series: Mako and Wu Stories Based on Tumblr Posts [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who screams louder on a roller coaster? Mako or Wu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://spocketlaine.tumblr.com/post/91179186873/imagine-your-otp-though-who-screams-louder-on-a">Based on this Tumblr post.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Coaster

**Author's Note:**

> All grammar errors are my own.

_Why did I agree to do this again_ , Mako wonders as he steps into the dragon-head shaped cart. Mako raises a brow when he notices Wu jumping in his seat with glee as the handlebars go down to secure them in. 

You see Mako and Wu are at an amusement park. Wu had begged the reluctant Mako to go with him on a roller coaster. Due to Wu's love for roller coasters they sat in the front seat. But here's the thing: Mako has never ridden on a roller coaster before...like ever. He has always been too busy to actually ever ride one. So, here he is about to ride his first roller coaster in the front seat.

Wonderful, just wonderful.

"Please keep your hands and feet inside the cart as the ride commences. Thank you for riding the Red Dragon," the announcer announces over the intercom. 

Mako's hands tightly grip the handlebar, he holds onto it so tight that his knuckles turn white. Wu, on the other hand, is waving his arms in the air with a giddy expression. 

Wu whoops and hollers in excitement as the ride starts to move. He nudges Mako with his left elbow. When the ride starts to ascend upwards he shouts,"PUT YOUR HANDS UP! IT'S MORE FUN THIS WAY!"

Mako fiercely shakes his head no and grips the handlebar even tighter. 

Wu sticks his tongue out at Mako but shouts in enjoyment when the ride descends. "WHOOOOHOOOOO!"

Mako screams loudly and yells,"YOU'RE CRAZY!" 

Wu just laughs maniacally and keeps his arms in the air. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE MISSING!"

Mako tries but utterly fails in giving Wu a skeptical look because when he tries Wu shouts,"FIRST LOOP!"

Mako screams at the top of his lungs when he sees that he's upside down. (Is that Bolin waving at him?!) "I'M GOING TO DIE!" 

And that's how the ride goes. Mako screaming and Wu laughing. When the ride comes to a stop Mako looks disheveled while Wu just smiles a big, goofy smile.

"Fun right," Wu states as he offers a hand to Mako. Mako grabs Wu's hand and steps out. He doesn't let go of Wu's hand but does smile boyishly at the former prince. 

"Can we go again?"

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who just had a LOK marathon!?!? ME! ^-^ And, I fell in love with this pairing! :D


End file.
